In recent years, display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices are becoming widespread. These display devices includes a display panel and a driving circuit for driving the display panel to display images. The driving circuit includes a gate driving circuit for providing gate driving pulse signals to control the display panel, and a source driving circuit for providing data signals to the display panel. In the gate driving circuit, shift register circuits are generally provided for signal shifting and registering. The gate driving circuit can be for example an individual chip or a GOA (gate on array) type circuit. The gate-on-array (GOA) type gate driving circuit is different from a chip type gate driving circuit and is capable of being directly integrated in a substrate of the display panel because the GOA driving circuit is formed by a plurality of transistors. In such GOA type gate driving circuit, multiple cascaded shift registers are included and are controlled by multi-phase clock signals. The cascaded shift registers only can provide signals to the scan lines in one specified order, such as in a forward order from the first scan line to the last scan line. Improvement in the art is preferred.